Cold Night
by storys217ph
Summary: Hermione goes for a walk, unsuspecting. ** Written in Hermione's POV (point of view). ** Pansy/Hermione


**Cold Night - part1**

**Hermione POV**

It is a cold night. I'm glad I went for a walk though. Ah… that smell of the night air, priceless and the full moon glowing, it's so golden… wait, what is that?! I see something on the ground. Some-one actually, I realize as I run closer to the passed out person. I step cautiously. It's a girl, not tall and skinny. I recognise the school uniform and flip her on her back hastily.

"Parkinson?" I exclaim.

She lets out a moan and I can see why. From what I can see on the moonlight she's got a black eye. I feel something on my fingers. Blood? Looks like it, I wipe it off on my jeans. Is that blood on her forehead? I reach over to make sure.

She pushes my hand away with last of her strength and tries to back off unsuccessfully. She's hurt all over and can't move just yet.

"Hey relax, I won't hurt you. I want to help." I assure her offering a hand.

She takes my hand reluctantly and I pull her up into sitting position. She starts sobbing, burying her face in her arms and between her knees.

I stand there next to her and look around, unsure what to do next. Who, or what could have done this I wonder, and for what reason? Well… to be honest I wanted to punch her more than once, but seeing her like this, I actually feel sorry for her.

She keeps on sobbing, I'm not sure if she even acknowledged my presence. "What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing… leave me alone." She manages to say trough sobs.

"You can't stay out here in the cold. Can you walk?"

"Granger?" She looks up at me confused, recognising my voice. "Why… why do you… want to help me?"

"You think I'd leave a person in need?" I say getting a bit cross.

"No, but…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get you to the nurse's office."

She takes my hand I pull her up. She can stand, holding onto me though.

"Get your arm around my neck, hold onto me."

"Alright." She accepts and we start moving up the hill. She holds her arm as she limps on one leg next to me.

This is a bit awkward, I've never been this close to her. I'm sure she feels the same. She smells nice though in spite of everything, with a mixture of damp grass.

"So who attacked you?" I ask just to break the silence.

"I don't know… they had masks." She responds timidly.

"You mean like…" I pause. "Like Death Eaters?"

"No, these were different masks."

"Oh…" I accept even more puzzled now.

We get near the front gate. I can see the warm light coming from inside and few students in front laughing. "Just a bit more." I encourage her.

"Wait." She says suddenly and stops.

"Why?" I ask.

She looks me in the eyes than averts her gaze down. "Could we wait outside a bit, I don't want them to see me like this."

I'm not sure about that, and she can tell from my expression. It's getting late and I was going to read… forget that, I guess I'd want the same thing if I was in her place. "Sure, we can go sit on the bench behind the wall?" I offer.

"Great." She accept and seemingly cheers up a bit. I gotta admit I'm glad about that.

We reach the place in silence and I set her down on the wooden chair and sit next to her. I lean back and relax, it's still a beautiful night… for me at least, I realize.

"Thank you." She says glancing at me with her gaze down and her hands resting on her knees.

"Yea, don't worry about it."

"To think you'd walk by and help me…"

"Well I sometimes go for a walk around this time, it's beautiful out. You can relax and think, and you can see the stars…" I stop myself before I go on raving too much.

"Yea, it really is." She looks up and around as if just noticing.

I nod in agreement, but now there's nothing to talk about again, and I'm supposed to be here with her how long? Damn, seams she never ran out of words before, when she was making jokes and mocking. Seams she could go on for hours just calling me names, but now she's so quiet.

"So who were the masked people that attacked you?" I ask the only thing I could think of.

"They weren't masked."

"But you said…"

"I know, I lied. Sorry."

"That's ok, but you should tell somebody…"

"It was Malfoy and the rest of Slytherins, pretty much… most of them."

"Hm…" I pause thinking. "That's right! I did see a large group of Slytherins walking trough the castle. You should report them to…"

"No, I can't." She cuts me off. "That would only make things worse, and I'm supposed to be here two more years."

"Right…" I accept. "But you can't let them just get away with it!"

"I guess I sort of knew this was gonna happen…"

"What do you mean? Why did they attack you anyway? Aren't you friends with Malfoy and the others?" I ask wondering.

"I guess I was, but… I couldn't go on living a lie anymore…"

"What?" I ask again, she wasn't making any sense to me.

"Sixth year, it's when everyone is asked, and I couldn't, I just couldn't…" She looks at me fearfully as if I'll strike her down if she utters another word. "I couldn't join the Death Eaters."

"Oh… so that's why…" I realize everything now, and how serious it is. "So that's why they attacked you?"

She nods silently.

"You made the right choice."

She shrugs. "I guess I'm a target now, like you."

"You'd be a target for the aurors? You're always a target."

"I guess that's true." She agrees. "Anyway it's done with. I doubt they'll do it again. And…" She leans closer. "…if someone asks I fell down the stairs, ok?" She asks fearfully.

"Yea, don't worry, I wouldn't want to get you in more trouble."

"Thanks." She streches her leg and looks down at her feet.

There's a long silence again, unbearable. "So… I'm just curious, how is it that you didn't join? Weren't you always going on about pureblood this and that?"

"Yea, I was. I was stupid… sorry."

"No it's ok, you were actually quite calm last few months. I didn't even notice you around the school."

"That's 'cause I realized… I mean you know before when I called you a…" She pauses and looks at me.

I nod for her to go on.

"…when I was mean and did all that. I don't think I meant any of it. It was just sort of a childish game."

"I understand, I always got the feeling you weren't actually evil but just annoying."

"Thanks Hermione. You're great." She says looking down again and hiding her face from me behind the strands of her black hair.

I'm a bit surprised, but glad she called me by name, I guess I should do the same. "You as well Pansy, you're quite nice actually."

"Thanks… I think I know what started this trouble in the first place…" She says as if joking but than turns more serious. "That's how the others got suspicious and found out. You see I told my friends I was in love with a Gryffindor."

"Really? Who?" I ask surprised.

"You." She says and glances at me for a split second, but than quickly looks down.

"Hmm… I…" I begin but I'm unable to say anything more, only think as the swarm of thoughts appear. That's a first time… this is sudden… I'm not even gay, am I? At least I think not, I don't think a few fantasies make you… anyway… damn, she's looking at me. What should I say? She just told me she is, or was in love with me. "Well I like you too." I finally reply with a weak unsure voice.

"Oh…" She says sounding disappointed. "Thanks."

This is getting to awkward, I didn't expect any of this tonight. I need to get out. "I'm gonna see if the people are gone, and I'll come get you."

"Alright." She agrees still gazing down, and I rush off as fast as I could without actually running.

Few days pass and she's not in any of the classes. She must be still in the nurse's office. I'm torn over the decision to go and visit her, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't know why is this so difficult?

I see her only few days later at the breakfast in the great hall. She walks past me and goes to her seat. I sneak a glance back at her every few minutes. Though she healed quite well, she still has traces of a black eye. She looks so fragile, I just want to protect her, keep her safe. These few days I was thinking about her almost constantly. I realized that I really do care about her and that maybe…

"Hey Hermione!" Ron interrupts my thoughts weaving a chicken leg. He motions for me and Harry to lean over closer.

"You heard Parkinson got beat up?" He says with a childish smirk. "Finally got what she deserved, ha?"

"You jerk!" I explode with anger standing up and only than I realize how loud I said it. Everyone is staring at me, including Ron and Harry with confused stares. I better get out of here. "Sorry." I say and grab my books off the table. I take one look at Pansy before I leave and she looks back at me.

I wonder what she's thinking right now. I just had a fight with my best friends because of her. I want her to know that, but how can I tell her?

End of part 1-


End file.
